A Moment Like This
by KisandraWesker
Summary: In this fanfic, Sango, Rin and Kagome sing A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson to their husbands Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku on how they met and fell in love with each other. Don't own Kelly Clarkson or Inuyasha. Please R&R!RinSess,InuKag,


A Moment Like This

In this fanfic, Rin, Sango and Kagome sing A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson to Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, their first true loves. On how they first met and they how they fell in love. Well, here we go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the triple wedding, Rin and Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku, and Inuyasha and Kagome get together at the reception along with 50 to 100 other demon friends. Kagome pulls Sango and Rin to the side.

"Hey girls. Do you want to sing to the boys?" she asks.

"Why not? It is a wedding day. Let's find a song that suits the day," Sango said.

"Ok! Let's do it!" Rin said.

They go to the karoke stage and request some wedding songs so they can look for the perfect song.

"Hey! Found one! A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson! How 'bout that one?" Rin asks.

"(Gasps) I looooove that song! Let's do this one!" Kagome said.

"I know that song! Let's sing this one!" Sango said.

They take the song to the demon in charge.

"You got it, ladies. Ok everyone, listen up! These three girls requested a song for their husbands! Give it up for Kagome Higarashi, Rin Tashio, and Sango Yamano with the song A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson!" the demon said.

All of the demons clapped, including Kagome's, Sango's and Rin's who clapped the loudest.

All three girls stepped up on stage as the song began:

**A Moment Like This**

**(Sango):**

**Oooohh. Oooh yea.**

**What if I told you it was all meant to be**

**Would you believe me? Would you agree?**

**(Rin): **

**It's almost that feeling that we met before**

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**

**When I tell you love has come here and now**

**(Kagome): **

**A moment like this! **

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this!**

**Some people search forever **

**for that one special kiss!**

**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me!**

**Some people wait a lifetime for **

**A moment like this!**

**(Rin): **

**Everything changes, but beauty remains!**

**Something so tender that I can't explain!**

**(Sango):**

**Well, I may be dreaming but til I awake!**

**Can we make this dream last forever?**

**And I'll cherish all the love that we share!**

**(All three):**

**A moment like this!**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**for a moment like this!**

**(Rin and Kagome):**

**Some people search forever **

**for that one special kiss**

**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me!**

**(Sango and Kagome):**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**for a moment like this!**

**(Rin): **

**Could this be the greatest god above?**

**(Sango):**

**I wanna know that you'll catch when I fall!**

**(Kagome): **

**So let me tell you this**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**for a moment...**

**(All three):**

**Like this! Some people wait a lifetime**

**for a moment like this! Some people search forever**

**for that one special kiss!**

**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me!**

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment like this!**

**(Rin):**

**Ooooh! A moment like this!**

**(Kagome):**

**Ooooh yea! For that one special kiss!**

**(All three):**

**I can't believe it's happening to meeeee!(Rin sings the high note like Leona Lewis making everyone clap and cheer)**

**(Kagome but softer):**

**Some people wait a lifetime **

**for a moment...**

**(All three soft): **

**Like this...**

**Ooooo a moment **

**like this...**

**(Song ends)**

All the demons clapped and cheered as the three girls took a bow. Then, Rin ran to Sesshomaru with tears of joy in her eyes and they embraced each other. Kagome and Sango did the same. "That was great, Rin. That high note you did gave me chills in a good way. You sounded like an angel up there withe the girls," Sesshomaru said. "Arigoto, sweetie!" Rin said crying. Then, they French-kissed. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked them with grins on their faces. They broke apart and embraced each other once more. "You know, Kagome. You were awesome. I didn't know you can sing like that!" Inuyasha said. "They're many things you don't know about me, Inuyasha," Kagome said kissing him on the cheeks. Inuyasha did the same. Sango and Miroku were making out. For the rest of the day, the girls were singing with Rin singing the most songs and eating wedding cake.

**The End!!!!**


End file.
